Social networks in different forms are becoming exponentially popular, with most of them being slight variations on the well-known MySpace™ (http://www.myspace.com) or Facebook™ (http://www.facebook.com) models. For example, active membership in Facebook™, a popular social networking site, has greater than 500 million users, and comprises everyone from school children to grandparents. Such tools are generally used to post information that can be accessed by other registered users of the system. Unfortunately, the trend of social networking tools has solidified the notion of social networks as a web-page only paradigm, a virtual Rolodex that grows so big that the social network lacks context, and hence relevance.
Gaming establishments are constantly looking for different ways to increase gaming revenue and provide a more satisfying gaming experience for the player. Social networks may provide a social aspect for playing games of chance.